Blue Eyes and the Beast
by CracksLetLightIn
Summary: All his life, Magnus thought he was lucky to have his good looks to get him the attention and love that he yearned for. After all, there was no happy ending for those whose looks repulsed others. When an enchantress named Camille takes away what Magnus values most, he needs to learn that it is not impossible for a beauty to love a beast.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off of Beauty and the Beast, if that wasn't already obvious, and it's my first attempt at putting Alec in the place of a princess. As a result, he's probably a little OCC, but I tried my best not to make him too different. Also, Jace is ridiculously OCC in every way, shape, and form (which I feel bad about) so you're warned. **

**I don't own TMI or Beauty and the Beast**

* * *

><p>Prince Magnus did not have much, but he had his good looks. That was really all he needed, anyway. What use were parents, when his father had been abusive and his mother had been depressed? Why should he need real friends; he had servants he spended time with that suited him just the same. Magnus was perfectly content as long as his outfit was in season and his partner was infatuated.<p>

Maybe that was why the blonde was not leaving him alone. Magnus was just too irresistible for her to let him walk away.

"This tavern is sub-par. You would be surprised at how lavish my daddy's bar is two towns over." The whore flicked her hair and batted her thick eyelashes. Magnus did not bother hiding it when he rolled his eyes.

"That's lovely, dear. Now if you don't mind, I was trying to have a drink alone," Magnus told her, trying not to be _too_rude.

It wasn't like the girl was not attractive; she was. Her blonde hair glowed in the light of the dingy tavern's torches, and her face had high cheekbones and a small, sculpted nose. Her lips were plump and welcoming. Normally Magnus would have been all over her, despite not knowing if he would be charged for her services or not, but today he was not in the mood. It was the anniversary of his mother's suicide tomorrow, and he wanted to wake up utterly shit-faced and alone-they way he deserved to be.

The look in the girl's eyes made Magnus stop himself from repeating his words. Instead, he waited for her to respond.

"How rude of you. I was only making friendly conversation," she said, sounding offended. Magnus did not care in the slightest how much he had hurt her feelings. He was miserable, so the blonde slut could be too.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped. Your unwanted advances are making my beer taste sour," Magnus snapped. "Please, go try to bed someone who doesn't mind waking up with a disease."

The snobby blonde-was her name Cammi? Maybe Camilla?-sneered and grabbed onto Magnus' hand. Magnus tried to pull away, but her grip was of iron. "Have you not heard the rumors of me?" she hissed.

"Oh, the one where you only charge twenty pence for a night? I wasn't too concerned with it, but I'm sure it's true." Her sharp nails dug into Magnus' fingers.

"No, the one about me being an enchantress," she snarled.

It was loud, so no one heard her exclamation but Magnus. The tavern was a popular one in Wrangel, one small town out of many that was nearby the city of Idris. Out of the hundred people in Wrangel, it seemed half of them ended up in Blackthorn's Tavern every friday night.

"I have not heard that rumor," Magnus said levelly, "because people do not typically believe in magic." Maybe the blonde wouldn't leave him alone because she had some deep-rooted psychological issues.

The girl frowned, and though the expression came across as almost pouty, it seemed sane. She withdrew her hand and her mouth twitched even farther downward. "Why don't you believe in magic?" she asked, sounding sad.

"This world is a nasty place, so nothing as beautiful as magic can exist in it," Magnus said, his mom's suicide fresh in his mind.

Cam-something tilted her head to the side. "Oh, Prince Magnus, magic does not have to be beautiful."

Magnus did not recall telling her his name, nor that he was a prince. With one last touch to his hand, the girl was gone. Magnus shrugged, downed the rest of his beer in one gulp, and thanked the divine wonders of the world for ridding him of his problems for the night.

* * *

><p>That night Magnus stumbled off his horse and into his palace, lurching like a man right off a ship. Ragnor greeted him at the door, and Magnus threw himself into his doorman's arms. With the slurred command to be taken to his bedroom, Magnus settled his head on Ragnor's shoulder as the servant led his intoxicated master into the west wing.<p>

Once Magnus shut his bedroom door in Ragnor's face, he stumbled over to his bed and sat down, trying to remember where he put his nightclothes. He was distracted in his search by the glowing pink rose standing upright in a glass case atop Magnus' vanity. Magnus grinned in delight and made his way slowly over to the vanity to get close to the beautiful flower.

It was magic, Magnus knew it. And it was pretty. Probably a gift from that enchantress. Magnus reached the vanity and gazed at the flower in rapture; for once in a long time his own reflection was not the first thing he looked at. There was a small note propped up against the thin glass case, written in elegant script.

_This rose is an enchanted one, which will bloom until your twenty-first year. If you can learn to love another, and earn love in return by the time the last petal falls, then the spell will be broken. If not, you will doomed to remain a beast until your last breath. I would not get your hopes up; after all, who could ever learn to love a beast? _

Magnus raised his gaze to the mirror and, even through his drunken haze, he was horrified.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter: it takes place roughly a year after chapter one.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>The back of the small library smelled like musty wood and leather. Dust covered a thin layer of everything, even the one small loveseat in the corner by the table. The small room was dark, except for the low light from the oil lamp that was placed on the table and the tiny window overlooking Main Street right above the chair. The only appealing part of the room was the adventure in the book.<p>

Alec was reading _Robinson Crusoe_by Daniel Defoe for the second time in the past week. He could hardly help it; every time Alec read it he imagined what he himself would do if he was stranded ashore a mysterious island after a harsh storm, forced to fend for himself. Alec flipped the pages with an almost loving movement of his thumb and tucked his bare feet farther underneath him.

Luke would probably scold Alec for reading on the job again, but Alec knew he was never actually as upset as he acted. Luke was the one who taught Alec how to read, since the schoolhouse down the street was not as beneficial as Luke wished it was. It was because of the schoolhouse's poor job that not many people in the town of Alicante knew how to read very well or visited Luke's bookshop often.

The bell hanging off the doorframe jingled, and Alec dogeared his page-another bad habit Luke would be on him for-before stashing away his story under the chair and dashing to the front of the store. Alec hoped it was either Clary or Tessa; Clary would stop by because she was Luke Garroway's adopted daughter, and Tessa came because she was almost as much of a bookworm as Alec.

"Hello? Would you like help finding a book?" Alec asked, turning around a bookshelf and into the opening doorway of the store. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw the shopper; it was Jace Herondale, the son of the town sheriff. Alec's mouth turned down in a frown and he wrapped his arms around himself instinctively. "Jace, nice to see you today. What is it you're looking for?"

Alec _hated _Jace Herondale. He tried not to-really, he did-but he couldn't help it. Alec had heard an earful from Clary and about everyone else in Alicante about how dreamy and kind he was, but somehow Alec did not see it. The only one who agreed with Alec was Tessa, but that didn't matter since she was engaged to Jace's uncle William Herondale, who was equal to his nephew in good looks and arrogance. No matter how much Tessa whined about Jace's behavior, it was always done with affection.

Jace was wearing a stunning smile to match his clean white shirt, and his dark trousers were tucked into his boots. As usual, his hair looked like spun gold and his eyes held the brilliance of the sun.

It was disgusting.

"What I was looking for just emerged from his reading lair." Jace leaned on the check-out counter and crinkled the sign out sheet with his elbow. "How are you, Alexander?"

Alec smiled, but he had a feeling it looked more like he was baring his teeth. "I'm good, Jace. Thanks for asking. Did you need a book?"

Jace scoffed. "A book? No, of course not. You and my crazy aunt are the only people who like _books_." He wrinkled his nose. _As if he hasn't conveyed enough disgust towards reading already_, Alec thought bitterly. "Your love of books is weird, but I don't mind. Makes you different."

"I'm glad you don't mind," Alec said, crossing his arms and setting his gaze pointedly on the papers Jace was still wrinkling. Jace followed his stare and quickly checked himself, pushing off the counter and strolling over to wear Alec was standing.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime," Jace said, reaching up to Alec's face. Alec thought he was going to touch his cheek, but instead Jace plucked a book off of the shelf next to Alec's head. After examining it, deciding it was unworthy, and putting it back on the shelf, he kept talking. "Oh, come on Alec. I know you want to. We don't even have to have sex if you aren't ready."

Alec sputtered and backed away from Jace, face flushing red. Wait until Clary, who had the biggest crush on Jace, heard about _this_. "We-what?"

Jace's smile softened and he chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "You can stop acting so oblivious; I've been coming here nearly every day for a reason."

"For-for books?" Alec asked, saying what he had figured. Jace had never kept quiet about his disgust for reading, but Alec thought he had been coming to do research on biology; that was what all his books had been about.

Jace laughed. "No, I came to see you. Here's the deal Alec; I like you. I really do. I know it's not common for a man to like another man, but it's not unheard of either. And I'm sure you like me back; everyone in this town loves me. Come on, let's try something out. My parents are fine with it, you know."

"I-I don't know what to say, Jace…" Alec trailed off, trying to figure out how to say no without making Jace get angry. "I just don't know if that's what I want for myself right now. Courting someone, I mean. It's distracting-"

"From what? Your reading?" Jace rolled his eyes. "Alec, your little fantasies are childish. You know being with me will be the best thing you ever do. I was thinking even marriage."

Alec nearly choked on his own saliva. "Um, I'm flattered beyond words, Jace, but I'm serious. I don't…" Then, an idea. "I just don't think I'm worthy of you!" Alec exclaimed, shooing Jace out of the bookshop. "I can't fathom the idea of you wanting to be with me, when you're far superior." Alec gave Jace one last tiny shove and quickly closed the door. And locked it.  
>After a few more hours of peace and quiet, Alec's shift was over. He left the bookshop once Luke came to take the last shift, and waved a goodbye over his shoulder. Luke let him take <em>Robinson Crusoe<em>home with him.

The little cottage Alec lived in was on the end of town nearest the sea. The yard outside was big and grassy, and littered with tiny flowers poking up from the ground. Alec hummed all the way home, head in the clouds. He couldn't stop thinking about his book and what it would be like to have an adventure of his own. The life Alec led was routined and boring. There was nothing, besides Jace Herondale confessing his feelings, that was out of the ordinary. Alec wanted something exciting to happen; something other than his everyday, provincial life.

"Hodge, I'm home!" Alec called out, swinging the cottage door open. He closed it just as fast, so he wouldn't let out the heat.

"Alec?" Alec heard a bang and a crash, before Hodge prolonged his greeting with a string of curses. Hodge came out with a bit of soot on his apron and a mysterious blue liquid dripping from the sleeve of his gray shirt.

"You've been working again," Alec observed. Hodge grinned wildly and pulled Alec into a hug. Hodge loved books just as much as Alec did, and he used the knowledge he got to create handy inventions to help people complete everyday tasks. Or, at least, he tried to. Hodge had yet to make a working invention.

"I'm almost done with my ghost-repellent cream," Hodge said proudly, pointing to the blue substance. Alec grinned and congratulated him.

That was another thing about Hodge: he believed in the supernatural. Things like magic, ghosts, or demons had always caught his interest, and Hodge had found truth in the tales. Alec thought those stories were impossible, but he let Hodge have his fantasies.

"Is that _Robinson Crusoe_again?" Hodge asked, shaking his head and chuckling. He gestured for Alec to take off his shoes and led him into the kitchen, where Hodge had two steaming cups of tea on the table. Alec grabbed on, thankful to fed off the winter chill. After his hands were warmed, Alec shucked off his snow-covered coat and hung it on the rack in the corner.

"So, how was work at the bookstore?" Hodge asked, turning to the fireplace. There was already a pot on, and the smell of beef stew was rising from it. Alec climbed up onto a stool and sipped his drink.

"Pretty good. Jace stopped by again," Alec said absentmindedly.

"Oh, Jace? He's a handsome fellow, isn't he? Jocelyn told me Clary has been pining after him for years," Hodge said, stirring dinner.

Alec snorted. "Handsome, but also rude, conceited and snobbish. I hate him, Hodge. He told me he wants to go out sometime. Wants to go out, after he called my reading _childish_and wrinkled the book check out sheets at the shop! What a total-"

"Oh my God!" Hodge shouted, cutting Alec off mid-rant. Alec jumped up and ran over to his adopted-parent.

"What's wrong, Hodge? Did you burn yourself?" Alec asked, snatching Hodge's hands and inspecting them. Hodge waved him off and gestured excitedly at his 'ghost repellent'. The already sketchy liquid had turned red and stopped its slow descent towards Hodge's hand.

"That means it works! I just didn't want it to turn red…maybe I need to go back to Idris for more supplies…" Hodge looked over at Alec wearily. "You know how important this is, right?"

Alec nodded, understanding. "Of course. You can leave now, if you want. Church won't mind a little run to the city."

Church was Hodge and Alec's grumpy horse, and he most certainly _would _mind. But Alec didn't bother to put a damper on Hodge's good mood.

Hodge pulled Alec in for another quick hug and ran for his coat. Alec quickly reminded him to take off his apron, and Hodge placed it in Alec's hand. "Thank you, Alexander. Dinner will be ready in only a few more minutes, and you can tell me all about Jace when I get back. Okay?"

Alec nodded, and Hodge ran out the door and into the cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long to get up! Next chapter will be posted on Wednesday. Hope you all like this one!**

**I don't own TMI, sadly :(**

* * *

><p>Jace was there when Alec left the old, run-down book shack. He watched his love turn the opposite direction of the fence post Jace was waiting on and start down the street, wrapping himself in a thick coat to fend off the cold.<p>

Every since they were boys, Jace had always felt a connection to Alec. When he was young, people always told him he would grow up and win the hearts of every girl in town. They had not been wrong, they just hadn't realized Jace would not have cared either way. He felt like he and Alec were two parts of the same soul; he was the outgoing, arrogant side, and Alec had his reserved modesty to balance Jace out.

No matter how much his heart longed for him to, Jace did not follow his boyhood crush. He felt like Alec wouldn't appreciate it. Instead, Jace decided to do one last thing before he hit the sack; his favorite hobby. Messing with Clary Fray was one of Jace's favorite pastimes. The tiny redhead was in love with Jace, there was no doubt about it. She would always be somewhere nearby, ready to help carry home the biggest game Jace had hunted or offer him some hot chocolate to help fend off this never-ending cold season. She looked past his exterior and tried to pull out the good person underneath. She told her friends there was a caring man deep underneath his arrogant façade, and she was intent on dragging him out.

Jace really wanted to break her heart.

The more he thought about it, the better he felt about himself. If Jace couldn't have Alec, Clary wouldn't get him. Still, sometimes the girl was useful for a good pep-talk, and that was just what Jace needed after his bitter rejection.

"Miss Fray?" he called softly, walking around the back of the small stable behind the bookshop Alexander worked at. "Are you there?"

Clary Fray immediately came out from one of the stables carrying a bucket of heavy grain. Jace swooped in and took it from her, giving her a smile that made her blush. Jace would never have thought to do such a thing if he hadn't seen Alec do it the day before. It was charming, the way Alec was but never noticed it, and Jace decided he could use the move to get just what he wanted from the redhead.

"Jace Herondale, back again. You can never seem to stay away," she teased, with her faded Irish accent. Her red hair was pulled back from her face and the color only made her blush more apparent.

"And why would I stay away?" Jace asked, keeping the flirtatiousness in his voice loud and clear. Clary laughed and set to work filling an empty bucket with water from the tap.

"Give a fourth of that to Philippe," she commanded, waving Jace over to the last stall. After completing his task, Jace dropped the bucket softly on the ground and hopped up onto the fence of the small paddock. Clary came up next to him and raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"I need advice," Jace told her, doing his best to look vulnerable.

"Of course." Clary nodded and took off her work gloves. She pulled down the hood of her little red coat to get a better look at Jace.

"There's this girl I really like," Jace told her. "I seem to be able to win over everyone in the town except for her, and she's all I want. I just don't know what I could do to gain her affection." Jace knew Clary would believe he was talking about her, and the bright flush on her cheeks seemed to prove him right.

"Just be yourself," Clary told him. "Don't put up walls of fake self-esteem when you don't honestly feel confident. If you feel vulnerable about your feelings for her, let her know. Show her your real feelings; let her see your deepest fears and insecurities."

"She'll like that?" Jace asked. He had never considered such a thing before. Now that Clary had mentioned it, it seemed like something Alec might like. He was definitely the soft-hearted emotional type. It was cute.

"Absolutely," Clary said, moving a little closer.

"What if I propose to her?" Jace asked, leaping off the fence; face glowing because of his brilliant plan._Dammit, Jace, you are a genius_, he thought, mentally patting himself on the back. "Maybe she's afraid that I'll use her and toss her, when really I want to be with her for the rest of my life. If I show her that, then she'll love me."

"Oh, no, a proposal is much too-"

"Thank you, Clarissa," Jace said, giving her a quick smooch on the cheek and getting away from her as fast as he could.

Once he was back out in the cold street, Jace headed towards the florist's shop nearby the cute cottage Alec lived in with his crazy adopted father. His plan was foolproof.

"Oh, are you really taking that one?" a young blonde woman said, when Jace picked up a rose the color of Alec's extraordinary eyes. When the light hit a certain way, it seemed to glow. Jace thought it was enchanting.

"This one is perfect," Jace exclaimed. The young lady smiled.

"Is it for a girl you fancy?" she asked politely, touching her thin fingers to the blue petals. Jace shrugged.

"Something like that. I'm on a mission to prove my affections," he informed. Something about the way he said it must have caught her attention, because she jerked her head up and looked at him with her piercing green eyes. She reached up and touched his face; eyebrows drawing together in a look of pity. Jace was a little concerned, but he let her talk.

"Oh, you poor thing," the girl cooed, bottom lip pouting just a bit. "I know how it feels to be rejected. Horrible, is it not? Here, let me see this." Before Jace knew it, the rose was snatched out of his hands and the blonde turned away, twirling the stem between her palms. Jace was beyond confused.

"Um, miss? May I please have that back?" Jace asked. The girl turned back around and handed the beautiful rose back.

"Oh, he will love you know, I promise." Jace never remembered telling her that Alec, a male, was the object of his affection. "You have only a few days, so I would hurry. It's late now, though; give it to the lovely boy tomorrow morning. Don't let the petals fall."

* * *

><p>Alec was lonely after Hodge left and he had eaten dinner, so he did the thing that normally made him feel less alone. He visited his parents' grave.<p>

It was on the small hill in the back of the cottage that overlooked the ocean. Alec's mother and father, resting together. When Alec was a baby, his parents had passed away while Alec was being babysat by Jocelyn Fray. His parents had been over a friend's house when the fire had occurred; the frames of the room they were in collapsed, and neither of them escaped. Alec didn't remember what they looked or acted like, he only felt a deep sorrow at the chance of having a normal family that he no longer had.

Going to the graves made Alec feel like his parents were with him. He wanted to imagine that they watched over him and were proud of him, even though Alec hadn't done anything extraordinary.

Alec reached the graves at sat on his mother's cold headstone, looking over at the ocean. The sky was dark and light snow sprinkled all over Alec, but he didn't mind. Alec liked the sharp coolness that the snow made him feel every time a small flake touched his raw, flushed cheeks.

It seemed like hours of staring at the ocean and ignoring the black hair that blew into Alec's face from the breeze at his back before the soft pounding of a sole horses' footsteps interrupted Alec's relaxed state. Alec turned and saw Church's gray form trotting over to Alec. The saddle on his back was empty.

Alec leapt up off the stone, pressed a hand on either grave in goodbye, before going over to Church. The saddle bags only had a few livres and a small pistol. No sign that Hodge had sent Church back for a reason. Alec tied the horse up outside his door before going in to grab his gloves and thick cloak. He pulled up the black hood and snatched the oil lamp from the kitchen before mounting Church.

"Alright, boy, show me where Hodge went," Alec whispered to Church before kicking him into motion. Church broke into a canter at Alec's command and the two entered the forest, with only Alec's one lamp as guidance.

Alec rode through the dark for nearly a half-hour before Church came to a quick stop. His ears flattened against his head and his tail swished from side to side.

"What? What's wrong?" Alec whispered, encouraging Church with small nudges of his feet and clicking noises. Once Alec realized Church was not going anywhere, Alec dismounted and held up the lamp to the path ahead. He seized Church's reins and led the animal down the path until they reached a tall iron gate. There was a towering palace behind it, and Alec figured that he could ask for directions even if he didn't find Hodge inside.

After opening the gate and leading Church inside, Alec saw that he palace door was hanging open. It was large enough for Church to easily fit through, so Alec led his horse inside and closed the door to the snow flurry.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Alec had heard many horror tales, and he knew his words were normally what made the whole story take a turn for the worst. Still, he couldn't think of anything better to say. "I'm sorry about bringing my horse into your home," Alec offered. "It was just really cold outside. And dark."

Alec looked around the room he had walked into, and saw it was a red-carpet lined hallway that led to two spiraling staircases: one upwards and one down. Two hallways were on either side of the stairs leading off to the left and right. _Very cliché_, Alec thought. _I have to pick a direction._

"You have a lovely home, by the way," Alec said, creeping closer to the two staircases. "Love the décor."

As far as décor went, there was only a single curtain off to Alec's left. And as far as people to compliment went, the room was still empty. Alec felt pretty stupid for talking to himself. _No compliment does harm, though_, Alec figured. Besides, Alec thought he heard a noise over where the curtain was. Maybe someone _was _listening. He stopped Church and heard a scuffle. Alec waited a bit longer, before-

"_Callate_, Chairman. Make him stop meowing, Ragnor."

"Do you see what that boy is holding? It's offensive."

"The _horse_?"

"No. The lantern."

Alec definitely knew he heard _that_.

"Excuse me? Ragnor, was it?" Alec asked. He didn't want to come across as an eavesdropper, but Alec was getting desperate for an answer. The only thing that responded to him was a soft meow. "You don't have to come out, but I would love to know if you've seen my adopted father. His name is Hodge. He's on the older side, but his hair is still kind of brown and he wears this really ugly yellow cloak."

"Oh, he must be the guy down-"

"_Shhh_."

That was all Alec needed. He threw Church's reins back over his head and left him in the lobby. Alec made his descent downstairs.

Somewhere along the way, the red carpet ended and turned into stone. By the time Alec had reached the bottom of the stairs, the warm and friendly feel was replaced with a drop in temperature and a damp smell. Alec could hear the pounding of his own heart. He bundled the cloak he was wearing close and held the lamp out in front of him. The room the stairs opened up to was small and cut in half by bars. The shivering form of a person sitting on a bench was the only thing in the cage.

"Hodge?" Alec asked softly. The man jerked his head up breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alec! How did you find me?" Hodge jumped up and crossed the prison space with a few long strides. "Oh, no matter. You have to leave. There's a beast-"

He broke off with a gasp, and Alec heard a low growl.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who is reading this story! Sorry about the overdramatic ending. I promise, Magnus is in the next chapter. You'll be able to see how our boys hit it off right away. :P <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or followed this story! Every notice makes my day :) Thanks to all the guest reviewers I didn't get the chance to respond to. If any of you guys have ideas about a story I could write (specifically a fairy tale, like the guest mentioned), I'm open to suggestions! Writing gives me an excuse to procrastinate on schoolwork, so the more stories the better :P **

**Here's the next chapter! ****I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>It had been a bit under a year since Magnus had been cursed, and the whole time his hatred had grown and his interactions with other people had been cut off completely. How could it not be, with his features? Magnus hated himself for what had happened to him and his servants of the palace. It was all his fault.<p>

With every increasing amount of hate Magnus felt, he felt anger sevenfold. He was angry at himself, at the enchantress, and at the rest of the human race for not looking like something that crawled out of the depths of hell. But mostly, he was angry at the weird old man who had been warming himself by the fire of Magnus' parlor room when he had come down for dinner. The man had been immediately tossed into the dungeon and his horse had been let loose. Magnus felt happy that he could make some normal-looking human feel miserable. Magnus had finished his dinner, and descended the stairs to the dungeon to bring his new prisoner Hodge the scraps.

Magnus had not expected hushed whispers when he came down the stairs, and he was glad to bring them to a stop with a soft growl. The boy who was standing outside the cell spun around, and Magnus' low growl caught in his throat.

He was beautiful. The boy was all high cheekbones and full, slightly chapped lips. His lashes were thick and pretty, and the clear blue eyes that peeked out from fringes of black hair reminded Magnus of the patches of light that filtered through his stained glass windows in the morning, covering Magnus in warmth.

Magnus wanted to hide deeper in the shadows. He did not want to be seen by the gorgeous boy; not when Magnus was so hideous.

Life was not fair, though, and Magnus knew he could never have the boy. _If I can't have him, I will terrify him,_ Magnus decided. Magnus stepped into the light of the lantern the boy was holding, and the sound of the boy jerking back and slamming against the cell's bars rang clearly through Magnus' head.

The boy's pretty eyes went wide and Magnus looked away before he could see the horror and disgust darken the clear blue.

"Why are you in my home?" Magnus snarled, voice gravelly and low. He risked looking back at the boy, but the only emotion he could see on his gorgeous face was anger.

"You." Even his voice was clear and beautiful, like wind chimes. "You are the one who took Hodge."

Magnus raised an eye. "That old man? You think I took him?" Magnus took a step forward, and there was no where for the boy to run. "He broke into my home. If he's so intent on coming in, who am I to be a terrible host? I am allowing him to stay until he's dead."

"You can't do that!" the boy yelled, putting down the lantern and crossing his arms. "I'm taking Hodge home with me."

"Alexander, don't-" the old man told the beauty warningly.

Alexander was a pretty name for a pretty boy.

"I'm not giving him up. He's going to learn a lesson," Magnus growled, sparks shooting from his fingertips.

Alec raised his chin and took a step forward. "Fine. Take me instead. I 'll stay in his place."

"Alec, no!" Hodge said, voice echoing off the walls. Magnus shivered, but neither humans saw. Alec turned around and grabbed Hodge's hand.

"Yes, Hodge. You need to go back and finish that ghost repellent. I've got nothing better to do," Alec said, voice shaking. Magnus felt like this was private, so he looked away.

"But your parents...they made me swear..."

"Hodge, I'm staying. There's nothing you can do about that," Alec told him firmly. Magnus looked back up at the two. He wanted the old man to learn his lesson, but he could never say no to those baby blues.

"I'll have you instead. Time to go home, old man," Magnus said, unlocking the door and snatching Hodge from the cell by his shirt collar. Hodge pulled against Magnus to give Alec a hug and a miserable kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," Hodge said, and Alec returned the sentiment. Magnus growled and pulled Hodge along.

When he reached the top of the staircase, the first thing Magnus saw was the horse. He did not know how he had missed it coming down, because the horse would probably even stand out in a group of other horses. It was big, gray and chewing on Magnus' curtain. Bitch, _no._

"Excuse me, would you control your animal?" Magnus snapped, throwing Hodge towards the hungry horse. Hodge stumbled over and grabbed the horses reins, whispering for a church to control itself. Magnus hadn't been religious in a long time, so he snorted at Hodge's statement.

"Time to go. I don't want you back here," Magnus snarled at Hodge, making the man loose his footage when he started to mount. "If you do return, I'll gladly make a meal of you. The food in an abandoned palace can get a bit dull."

Hodge was too busy running from the palace like a bat out of hell to hear it, but Magnus heard the scoff from the corner. A red velvet foot stool with golden tassels and a carriage clock upon its back emerged from behind the curtain. A small, three-candle candelabra came hopping quickly after.

"You are going to get so much crap from Maia after I tell her that one," the clock stated, hour hand quivering in superiority. "We eat in the finest luxury here, _mi principe_." Magnus tried to ignore Raphael's snobbishness. He was an immigrant from Spain who thought himself better than everything French. And, even though he was barely anymore than a foot tall, he thought he was above everyone else.

"It was all for effect, Raphael," Magnus said, crouching down to pet Chairman Meow. He was thinking of renaming him Stoolman Meow, but figured that would be offensive in more ways than one.

"Yes, but more importantly; did you see the boy?" Ragnor asked, hoping over to Magnus. He looked more excited than he had in an entire year. Magnus had always thought the eyes and mouth peeping from the wax of Ragnor's top candle was creepy, but now-with his mouth stretched into a big smile-it was even weirder.

"Yes." Magnus stood up, remembering his prisoner, and started to walk downstairs. His little household objects followed close behind.

"So? Don't you think he's handsome?" Ragnor asked.

Ragnor had asked the same thing of the old man Hodge and of the five-year-old girl who lost her mommy a month ago. He was obsessed with breaking the spell, and it brought out his lack of respect for an appropriate age gap in a relationship.

Still, Magnus answered with the truth. "He is," Magnus said with a sigh, descending the cold stairs. "But the prophecy says love, not lust. Alexander hates me."

Raphael turned his face towards Magnus. "You already have his name? Sounds like progress to me."

When they reached the dungeon, Magnus motioned for the animate objects to stay back. He didn't want to frighten Alec further.

Alec, who sat on the floor with his back to the cell and his knees drawn to his chest. His oil lantern was on the floor next to him, and made his downcast eyes look warm in the reflection of the orange light. When he heard Magnus approach, he jumped up and glared ferociously.

Magnus knew it was unreasonable, but he felt slightly awkward. What was he supposed to do now? "Um, you'll be staying here for a while-"

"The rest of my life, yes," Alec interrupted with a sneer. Magnus cleared his throat and tried not to get too bothered by the boy's rudeness.

"Yes. So if you want, you can have your own room?" Magnus asked. "It's cold down here, you know."

"I do know," Alec said, sounding like he was correcting a toddler. "I think I'll pass. It's better down here than anything you can offer me."

_Oh, so he's trying to be difficult, is he?_ Magnus thought. "The dungeon is part of the palace, too. I'm offering it as well. If you want a room that is not in my palace, you can sleep outside."

"I could," Alec agreed. "Or, I could go home."

Magnus' only response was opening the cell door for Alec. He held it like a gentleman would a lady, to be polite, and Alec threw that in his face by making a mocking curtsy. Magnus tried not to hit him, and settled for slamming the cell door behind Alec instead. He locked the doors and left without a goodbye.

Magnus led his servants to the kitchen, because he still hadn't had his dinner. There was an onion soup being heated on one of Magnus' oven Maia, and Magnus scooped it up. He snatched one of the many bowls that weren't actually people, and sat at the table. Catarina Loss, a china teacup, hopped over with Malcolm Fade in tow. Malcolm was a tiny chipped teacup who followed Catarina like a lost puppy.

"Smells lovely, Maia," Catarina complimented Magnus' chef while Magnus poured the onion soup into the bowl and sipped it carefully.

"Catarina, you would never guess what showed up today," Ragnor said, hopping onto the table. The impact sloshed Magnus' onion soup onto the table and Magnus glared at the back of Ragnor's candle.

"What?" Catarina asked, tipping to pour some tea into Malcolm. Malcolm giggled.

"That's hot!" he exclaimed, his painted face grinned ear-to-ear. Catarina shushed him and looked at Ragnor expectantly.

"We got a young man as a visitor," Raphael said, jumping up next to Ragnor. Chairman curled around Magnus' leg under the table. Magnus reached down and pet him distractedly, feeling a lecture from Catarina coming on.

"Oh, really?" Catarina perked up and looked at Magnus; he pretended not to notice. "And where is this young man right now?"

"In the dungeon," Raphael snickered.

A moment of silence, and then Catarina moved over to hit Magnus' arm with her spout. "What are you thinking? He could be the one to break the spell! And even if he isn't, how rude of you, Magnus. I'm going to get him. And your coming. We will invite him to dinner. Now, Magnus."

Magnus sighed, heaved himself out of his chair with help from his pointed tail, and followed the surprisingly fast teacup out of the room. Malcolm hurried to catch up with a quick, "Wait for me!" and the rest of the servants were left snickering in Magnus' wake.

Catarina complained about the temperature, the stonework, the lighting, and nearly everything else about the room before they had made it all the way down. Malcolm made due with singing softly. Magnus was not even a little surprised when Alec's head was poking through the cell bars with interest by the time they made it downstairs; they must have sounded like a poorly organized parade.

"Oh, you poor thing," Catarina cooed when she caught sight of Alec. She ran over to him, Malcolm in tow, and stopped when she stood right under Alec's nose. "You must be freezing; you're all wet. Is it snowing outside? Oh, I have some tea for you. Here." Malcolm looked around before Catarina nudged him, then he trotted forward to Alec looking honored.

"I have some tea! Drink me," Malcolm giggled.

Alec looked overwhelmed, and Magnus didn't blame him in the slightest. He shakily picked Malcolm up and inspected the cup.

"H-how does this work? Are these toys?" Alec asked, looking frantically at Magnus. "Why do they talk? Why are you a monster?" He put Malcolm down like the cup's handle was hot and scooted to the back of the cell. Magnus thought he looked a bit like a terrified circus animal trapped in its cage.

"Never mind that," Magnus said. "Do you want to come for dinner? Catarina is concerned for your wellbeing."

"Who's Catarina?" Alec asked, eyes wide.

"I am she," Catarina answered. Alec looked at Catarina, then looked at Magnus, then looked at Malcolm, and flopped onto the floor in a melodramatic manner. He pressed two fingers to each temple and stared despondently at the ceiling.

"That's it, I've gone crazy. Jace probably tried to slip a love potion into a drink of mine, but it ended up being opium," Alec muttered. "He's such a moron."

That was rather concerning, and Magnus felt a little guilty.

"You haven't gone insane, Alexander," Magnus told him. "Some objects here talk. It's part of a curse that was cast upon the palace."

"Go away," Alec told him. Magnus rolled his eyes. Apparently his prisoner felt no need to be even the slightest bit polite. The least Alec could do was thank Magnus for the invitation.

"But, you will starve," Catarina protested.

"Drink me!" Malcolm demanded, scowling.

"I would prefer to starve than to eat with a monster like you."

The statement was muttered, but Magnus heard it louder than anything else in the room. It hurt more than Magnus wanted it to, and it made him pissed. _How dare Alec insult his appearance when it was he who was trapped in a cell? How dare Magnus feel offended?_

"Fine, starve then!" Magnus snarled, slamming his fist into a bar of Alec's cell. He bared his pointed canines and relished in Alec's shiver of fear. "I might be a monster, but you're the one in the dungeon."

"I'm here because you're a monster." Alec stood and, in an act of ridiculous defiance, crossed the cell and stood right in front of Magnus. He was close enough for Magnus to rip his throat out with his claws. "And I'm not just talking about your appearance."

If Alec's words before had hurt Magnus, those felt like a blade slicing his skin. Magnus backed away with a growl and climbed up the stairs. He didn't stop moving until he was locked away in the west wing, trapped in his room with his misery and a wilting rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that felt a bit rushed to you guys; I really hope it wasn't. Reviews are the best!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are the best! Thank you everyone who's reading this story, I really never thought I would have so many people reading this. Every follow, favorite, or review amazes me :) Sorry to books for fun, Xoxo Serena, and all the other guest reviews because I couldn't answer you. Better late than never: thanks for reviewing!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Jace felt pretty stupid for only having one flower as he approached Alec's cute little seaside cottage, but he figured the silver engagement ring would make up for it. It was not too hard to get his hands on a ring worthy of Alec; Jace's father, Stephen Herondale, was the town sheriff and made enough money to buy an engagement ring a day.<p>

In truth, part of the reason Jace's father lent Jace money to take Alec's hand in marriage was because of Alec's financial situation. It was no secret that Alec had no doubt inherited a boatload of money after his parent's death, and that if one of that old coot Hodge's inventions actually worked someday, he could make big money. Jace was not nearly as excited about the prospect of money as his father was. Jace just wanted to be with Alec.

Knocking on the wooden door, Jace debated getting down on one knee now for Alec to find when he opened the door, or doing it after his speech. _Oh, crap my speech-oh, I'll just wing it_. Jace began to kneel, but stopped halfway through when it was Hodge who opened the door.

"Oh-Jace?" Hodge said, hope in his eyes dying out. Jace stood up and looked at him with interest.

"Hodge. Where's Alec?" Jace asked, looking in the cottage. Hodge backed away and gestured for Jace to come in out of the cold. Jace stepped in and closed the door behind himself. Jace felt his pink cheeks begin to warm up from the cottage's temperature.

"He's not here," Hodge said, shaking a little. "He's been captured-by a monster."

Jace tried not to laugh outright. He had known Hodge Starkweather was crazy, with all his inventions and talk of supernatural life, but he had not expected this. "Excuse me?" he asked, hoping to get clarification. _Maybe Hodge means a monstrous person? _Jace thought.

"A monster!" Hodge exclaimed, shutting the door behind Jace. "He was the same size and shape of a human, but when you looked close he was anything but. He had pointed claws and teeth, and tiny black horns on the top of his head. His skin was red and smelled like decaying flesh; or maybe the scent came from the dungeon! And his eyes-you should have seen them. The most horrifying part. They were green and slit-pupiled, and they glowed in the dark."

"Like...like a kitten's eyes?"

"Like a demon's!" Hodge raised his hands to his face and covered his eyes, as if to block out the image from his own mind.

"Where is this monster?" Jace asked, slowly backing closer to the door. He put the hand that wasn't clenching the flower on the doorknob and got ready to sprint.

"Deep in the forest, with my poor boy in a cell!" Hodge said.

Jace backed out of door, glad to get away from the crazy man. He did not know what on earth Hodge was talking about, but he was not too nervous. He would not take action unless Alec didn't return later that night.

* * *

><p>Magnus had thought long and hard. He'd thought about Alec's stubbornness, Alec's beauty, and the horror of the curse. He'd come to one conclusion: Alec may not like him, but Magnus would try to win Alec's affections so the curse would be broken. He already knew loving Alec was not that farfetched of an idea.<p>

Not that Magnus had loved before. He was used to a night filled with pleasure and sneaking out the next morning. He knew how to deal with lust, but love was completely out of his comfort zone. The enchantress had chosen her curse well.

Besides, even if Alec did not end up falling in love, what was the harm of being nice to him? Magnus thought Alec was pretty, and pretty people deserved to be pampered.

That's how Magnus found himself making breakfast at six in the morning. Normally the silverware would do it; they would mix ingredients and create the recipes that Maia would cook to perfection. Today, Magnus decided he would struggle through making french toast.

After getting nearly an entire eggshell into one slice, spilling cinnamon onto the floor, and dropping a pot on his foot more than once, Magnus brought down his luxurious meal for Alec. Alec's oil lamp had been blown out out and the room was pitch black, so Magnus lit a few torches propped on the wall. The tiny space had a medieval feel to it that Magnus was sure didn't make Alec feel any less trapped then he must have already been feeling. Once the room was bright from the torches, Magnus looked over to see that Alec was snoring softly on the hard floor. Magnus left the french toast and orange juice next to him and left before he could disturb Alec more. He didn't forget to leave the cell door hanging open before he left.

Magnus wasn't too worried about Alec leaving. The palace was completely locked up, anyway. He just wanted Alec to feel free to wander a little bit.

It was a few more hours of talking with Ragnor and Camille-Raphael was still sleeping-before Alec emerged.

He walked into the kitchen still in his cloak and looking adorably rumpled. His hair was sticking in a million directions and his blue eyes were wide and sleepy-looking. Magnus could have swooned.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked instead. Alec focus on him, ignoring all the chattering eating utensils, and he glared.

"As well as a person in a dungeon can sleep," he huffed, sitting down at the table with Magnus. He shucked off his coat and Magnus saw that his white shirt was just as wrinkled as his hair, and was unbuttoned at the top. "Thanks for the breakfast, by the way." Alec directed that at Maia.

"Oh, that was all your lovely host," Maia giggled, talking through her oven door. Alec did not look the least surprised, and Magnus figured he'd spent most of the night coming to terms with the talking objects.

Alec raised an eyebrow and looked at Magnus. "You cooked for me?" Magnus didn't like the bratty look Alec was giving him.

"It was not something I'll ever do again, I promise," Magnus snapped. "Too much trouble for someone who barely appreciates it."

Alec rolled his eyes. "You seem to be the type of person who slaves away at an oven, cooks a disgusting meal, and expects to be thanked even after the person who digested the meal has food poisoning."

"My food was _not_ disgusting," Magnus said, giving Caterina a pointed look. She gave him a look right back: one that said _what could _you _possibly do about him? _Magnus did not appreciate the lack of concern Caterina had when Alec insulted him.

"I'm sure it was," Ragnor piped up. "Magnus is the worst cook you will ever meet." He hopped over to Alec, who grinned because someone agreed with him.

"I can cook you something edible, if you want," Maia told Alec. He shook his head and turned to Caterina.

"No, thank you. I have lost my appetite anyway. I'd much rather some tea, if you're willing," Alec said. Besides the superior look he gave Magnus, he was the perfect image of a gentlemanly guest.

"Absolutely!" Caterina said. She lept onto the other counter and a cup from inside a cupboard tossed her town a teabag.

"I'll introduce you to everyone, Alexander," Ragnor offered. "I am Ragnor Fell, and my clock friend is Raphael Santiago. He's normally quite timely, but I'll apologize on behalf of his absence for today." Ragnor chuckled at his own bad joke and Magnus snorted. "The lovely teapot over there is Caterina Loss, and the little cup that stalks her is Malcolm Fade. Maia Roberts is our chef, and Chairman Meow is the little footstool running around somewhere. Feel free to call upon any of us if you need anything."

"But don't expect me to come running," Maia warned. "I can't go too far." Magnus saw the top of Alec's pale cheeks slowly turn a light pink when he realized what she meant. Magnus stepped in to save him the responsibility of replying.

"And I'm Magnus," Magnus said politely, immediately gaining Alec's attention. The look on Alec's face when he saw Magnus wasn't exactly one of adoration.

"My captor," Alec said, mouth a tight line.

Magnus smirked. "Your host."

* * *

><p>Alec hated Magnus.<p>

He really did not like one thing about the demon, starting with his smug personality. Magnus acted as if he was a gift to the world, when really he was no more than a creepy kidnapper with slight anger issues. These anger issues that, after Alec very intentionally crossed a line with his rudeness, made themselves known with a greater force than they had the night before.

"So you live with a bunch of talking objects? What happened to your parents?" Alec asked, taking a sip of his tea cautiously. Part of him was afraid that the teacup would start talking to him. Thankfully all of the other talking objects had left him and Magnus alone in the living room to talk, so they weren't offended by his hesitation.

Alec barely noticed the fork Magnus had held in between thin, black claws begin to bend. Magnus was glaring ferociously at the table, with his fists clenched in tight balls. Alec wondered if Magnus was trying to light it on fire. _I wouldn't be surprised if he could_, Alec thought, alarmed.

That was another thing about Magnus that bothered Alec. He had never been that judgemental of a person, but Magnus' looks were hard to get passed. The least menacing part of Magnus were probably the little black horns he had on the top of his head. They looked like a pointy version of a young stag's barely-grown antlers. Alec would pet them if he hadn't thought Magnus might rip his throat out with his abnormally sharp canines. His deep red skin and slitted yellow eyes wasn't doing anything to make Alec feel comfortable around him either. Alec's stomach turned; when the skin on Magnus' high cheekbones caught the light a certain way, his skin was the same color as blood.

"_Don't_ ask about my parents," Magnus growled around clenched teeth. His long black hair fell into his other-worldly eyes when he tipped his head down even more. Alec felt like he was somehow avenging Hodge by aggravating his kidnapper.

"Sorry, didn't know it was a sore subject. They abandon you when they realize they created a monster?" Alec sneered. He saw the flash of hurt in the demon's eyes, and he felt relieved.

At least now he knew the thing was human enough to have feelings.

Not a second passed before a feral growl ripped from Magnus' throat and Alec was slammed against a wall. Magnus had a tight grip on the front of Alec's collar and his claws pricked at the hollow of Alec's throat. Alec wanted to cringe at the pain, but Magnus' cat eyes froze him in place.

"We aren't going to talk about my parents anymore." Magnus' low, dangerous tone left no room for argument. Not that Alec would have anyway. He knew he should not have felt bad-after all, _Magnus_ was the one who wanted Alec here-but the guilt over insulting Magnus was already beginning to make his stomach turn. "Go back downstairs."

Magnus shoved Alec out of the living room, nearly making him stumble to the ground from the force of it. Alec heard the door slam behind him, and he saw Ragnor perched on a table in the hallway.

"Sorry about him," Ragnor said humbly, hopping to the floor. Alec still didn't know how Ragnor managed to hop around like he did, but he wasn't about to ask. "Magnus can be a bit rude. It comes with the whole cursed-to-look-like-a-monster thing."

"Cursed?" Alec didn't know why he was questioning it, since it was obvious that magic was real.

"Yes, Magnus was cursed by an enchantress. Don't know much beyond that. He doesn't like to talk about it much," Ragnor said, dripping some wax on the floor when he waved a candle for emphasis.

"What about you?" Alec questioned, gesturing at Ragnor's appearance. Ragnor blinked twice, and smiled broadly when he realized what Alec was asking.

"_Oh_, you mean why I'm a candelabra? Right, that was part of Magnus' curse. Damn fool always gets everyone around him in trouble." Ragnor tsked, and he looked like a mother disappointed in a bad mark her son got on a school project. "Me and the others were all Magnus' servants, so the bitch enchantress decided it would be fun to take away the only people who could help Magnus through this."

"How did she take you guys away?" Alec frowned when Ragnor turned in the direction of the dungeon.

"Well, you know. We're all Magnus' friends, so we could have comforted him without the curse. Now, Caterina goes to put her arms around him and ends up spilling tea on his shirt. I try to give him a hug and accidentally give him third-degree burns instead. That sort of thing," Ragnor explained while Alec chucked.

The small candelabra stopped at the door to a small closet and he gestured for Alec to open it. Alec found a bunch of blankets stacked on a shelf inside.

"Go on, grab a few. I would do it, but Magnus yelled at me the last time I lit one of his hallways on fire." Ragnor frowned darkly. "It was all Raphael's fault though, I swear. I would never have fallen off that table by myself."

Alec gathered a bundle of blankets in his arms and he suddenly took pity on the small light source. "Hey, do you want me to carry you? Hopping everywhere has got to get a bit tiring, doesn't it?"

Ragnor looked almost more angry than Magus had only minutes before when Alec asked that. _Oh, I am just wonderful at making friends_, Alec thought sarcastically.

"Excuse me? If I were a human, would you be asking to carry me down the hallway bridal style? I think not. How rude of you. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thanks," Ragnor snapped. He lifted his top-candle high in the air, in a very sophisticated manner, and hopped angrily down the hallway in front of Alec.

Feeling guilty, Alec slinked after him. "Sorry?" Alec said weakly. He followed Ragnor down the stairs to the dungeon, feeling the temperature drop and the air grow thick and damp.

The grouchy candle stopped outside Alec's cell. "It's fine. I appreciate the gesture, but it was just a little unexpected, that's all," he grumbled. Alec smiled when he realized he was forgiven. That meant he might get a favor out of Ragnor.

After laying down his blankets to create a sufficient make-shift bed, Alec held his blown-out oil lamp towards Ragnor.

"Do you think you could-"

"Don't even _think about it_." Ragnor turned and stomped away before Alec got the chance to beg. _Looks like I'll be cold for the rest of my day,_ Alec thought bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to update again Wednesday, but I'm not going to promise anything since I'm not 100% sure if I'll be able to. Reviews are love :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy recently and had to put this story on hold for a bit. I can definitely update this Wednesday though, so I hope that makes up for not answering any reviews or updating at all. Thanks for everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed, you guys rock :)**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Magnus was secure enough in his dignity to admit he spent the rest of the day fuming in his room. But honestly, who did Alexander think he was to treat Magnus in such a horrible way? Magnus was ready to leave the boy to his own devices deep in the woods with the wolves.<p>

There was a fair chance the boy could never help Magnus with his curse. After all, why would Alec love someone as disgusting as him anyways? Magnus stared forlornly into the mirror at his reflection. The cracks ran along the fractured surface like deep gashes on Magnus' face. _How hilarious,_ Magnus thought bitterly. _I once punched the mirror because I was angry about my curse, and now that just makes my reflection even uglier._ Magnus huffed at the disgusting, black horns on top of his head, and the hollow eyes that stood out from his blood-colored skin.

Magnus scoffed at his own self-pitying thoughts. He was being ridiculous, whining about how Alec would never fall in love with him. Why would _he _fall in love with Alec? The boy's charm began and ended with his looks, it seemed. Kid was snarky and rude as hell.

Still, Magnus felt bad that he had been locked in a dungeon for hours on end. He hadn't even had food the entire time he had been at the castle. With a huff, Magnus rose and set off to feed the pain in the ass.

"Finally done pouting?" Was the cheerful hello Magnus received from Caterina when he entered the kitchen.

"I wasn't pouting." _That__ sentence_, Magnus thought, _might have sounded a bit like a pout._

"Oh sure you weren't. I haven't fed Alexander yet, so it's your call how to go about feeding the poor thing. We can throw him some food like he's an animal, as I am sure you want, or treat him to a real meal. He's a guest, Mags," Caterina said purposely.

"Caterina, he's a prisoner. His father trespassed, and Alec is taking the fall for him. I have no reason to treat him like a guest," Magnus pointed out. Then he felt it necessary to add, "Especially not after how obnoxious he's been."

"Only because he has been brutally torn away from his father and tossed in a cage!" Caterina scolded. She flailed a bit and almost dropped her cover on the floor. Magnus stilled her before she could do any damage. He pulled up a chair and poured some tea into a non-talking cup.

"Yeah, but he still could be _nicer_," Magnus whined. He knew he was a monster, but he had not come into contact with anyone human to hear how they would react to his vile looks. Alec's barbed insults were hurting him more than he wanted to let on.

"So could you," Caterina pointed out. "I'm going to invite him to join us for dinner, and I don't want you to mope about it."

Magnus knew when Caterina was putting her foot-or rather, whatever replaced her foot when she turned into a teapot-down. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

* * *

><p>Alec figured if he avoided eye contact, the chipped cup would stop talking to him.<p>

"My best friend Caterina helped Maia the Stove make that. Do you like the turkey? Jordan is a really cool fork, but don't worry: you aren't eating off of him. At least, I think you aren't." Malcolm did not know how to shut up.

Alec subtly inspected his fork for any blinking eyes and thin, metallic smile, but he was in luck. There was no Jordan peeking back at him.

"The turkey is lovely," Alec whispered, still not taking his eyes off the mouth-watering food. It was better than looking up at the semicircle of talking object that sat in their own respective spots on top of the table. Magnus was directly to Alec's right, being moody.

"I'm glad you think so," Caterina told Alec. "Maia will be so pleased to hear that you like it."

Alec suppressed a deep sigh and shoveled another bite of turkey into his mouth. The tension in the dining room was suffocating, and Alec just wanted to go home.

He missed Hodge plenty, but Alec found himself missing Jace the most. It was weird, since he had never been drawn to the arrogant blonde to begin with. _I guess you don't know what you have 'till you've lost it, _Alec thought.

Something about the thought of Jace made Alec's heart beat a little quicker. After all, he was gorgeous. And into Alec. Desperately ignoring the flutters in his stomach, Alec stabbed into his meal and chewed violently. It got him an alarmed look from the rest of the table, but he was beyond caring.

"We have dessert, but if you would rather skip and take a tour of the palace it'd be my pleasure," Magnus said politely. It made Alec feel even worse for snapping at him.

"No thank you," Alec declined. "How about tomorrow? Right now I'd like to rest a bit." After all, it was late.

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it."

_Sure_ he was. Alec knew Magnus didn't like him any more than he liked Magnus. No matter how kind the monster can act, he still was keeping Alec against his will in this prison. _He shouldn't have gotten mad at Hodge for showing up_, Alec thought, fuming. _It's not like the palace looks occupied._

Magnus must have sensed Alec's anger, because he was biting his lip and looking guilty. Alec had only just accepted that Magnus pretty much acted like a human; he had human emotions and feelings just like anyone else. His anger was only because of his unfortunate situation and rather stunted social skills. _Maybe living in a palace with household objects really does screw with you ability to make friends,_ Alec reasoned. He came to the conclusion that he would _try_ to be a tad nicer to everyone tomorrow. But until then, all Alec wanted was a good night sleep.

_Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll dream about Jace_.

* * *

><p>Alec wasn't back. Jace slumped against the wall of Alec's cottage in defeat. He had just talked to Hodge, who was still a raving lunatic, but not wrong when he said that his adopted son was missing. Jace was worried.<p>

Jace figured the only thing he could possibly do was bring a bunch of guys into the woods to help find Alec. They could bring weapons and shoot down the psychopath that took a defenseless boy riding in the woods. Maybe he could even talk to his father; this was a situation worthy of a sheriff. Deciding that was the best option, Jace set off to go back into town.

Lounging outside of Jace's father's office was the blonde girl who had "enchanted" the blue flower Jace was going to give to Alec. Jace was already bothered by that stupid flower; two petals had already fallen last night.

"Hello, Miss. It's lovely to see you again," Jace greeted politely. "Is there anything I can help you with? The sheriff is inside."

"Oh, I'm not looking for the sheriff," the girl said, detaching herself from the wall and taking a few steps toward Jace. "I wanted to talk to you about that flower I fixed up for you. Is it working?"

"I'll gladly tell you, but might I get a name first?" Jace asked. He honestly did not know what she expected him to say. _How am I supposed to know if it's working or not? I don't even know what that means,_ Jace thought irritably. He didn't need this distraction when Alec was in danger.

"Right, how rude of me. I apologize, Jace Herondale. My name is Camille Belcourt."

"Lovely to make your acquaintance," Jace said with a nod. He wasn't the least bit surprised she knew his name, since everyone knew him in this small town.

"I know, dear. Now, would you answer my question please?"

Jace sighed. "Yeah, listen. I'm not sure if the flower will be what sweeps Alec off his feet, but it doesn't matter anyway. He's gone. According to his father, he was, 'stolen by an evil beast.'"

Jace's disbelief was clear in his voice, but his words caught Camille's attention. She twirled a golden lock around one glove-covered finger and tilted her head. Her emerald green eyes were sharp with interest.

"Can you, by any chance, describe this beast?" she asked, voice delicate.

Jace snorted. "Beast? There's no beast."

Camille laughed and shook her head. "Of course not. But Hodge, he must have described it?"

Jace was increasingly impressed by this girl's knowledge of everyone in the town. Jace had only mentioned Alec's name, and she instantly knew a lot about him. He was surprised he had never met such a social person. "How did you know Alec's father's name? You seem to know everyone around here."

Camille waved away his comment with a small flick of her wrist. "I've been around a while. The beast's description, dear?"

Jace didn't have time for this. He didn't need anymore lunatics raving about monsters. With one quick inspection, looking up and down Camille, he decided that she did not seem like the raving lunatic type. In fact, she was gorgeous. Her red dress was long and tight in all the right places, her hair was curled to perfection and adorned with jeweled pins. Jace would have been interested in her, had he not set his sights on someone else. Sighing deeply, he decided that he would oblige the beautiful woman, if only because she was pretty enough to not _actually_ believe in Hodge's tall tales.

"Right. Um, Hodge mentioned claws, horns and red skin. Oh, and kitten eyes," Jace said. The corner of Camille's pouty mouth turned up in a smile.

"There's no need to talk to your father about Alexander. I can find you your love just fine," Camille said, gesturing for Jace to walk with her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be back Wednesday!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Alec woke up from his lovely dream (which was, strangely enough, about Jace asking him what he wanted to name their children) to the rich smell of French toast, and his first thought was, <em>I thought he said he wouldn't cook for me again?<em>

Blinking his tired eyes, he caught Magnus slowly placing the platter of food down and moving to leave the room. Alec watched his turned back work at the door and he felt his heart warm a little at the monster's thoughtfulness.

"Did Catarina make you do this?" Alec asked. His voice was scratchy from sleep and his throat was sore. _I probably caught something because of this nasty cold weather, _he assumed.

"Oh, you're up." Magnus turned and leaned against the door, looking embarrassed. "No, Caterina didn't make me do anything. I was bored."

Ah, he was 'bored.' Okay, cool guy.

"Well, thanks," Alec replied, clearing his throat. He could never think straight when he was exhausted; that had to be why he honestly wanted to follow through and stop acting pissy about being locked in the palace. He was spending the rest of his life in here; he might as well get used to it. "You know, your cooking isn't actually that bad."

Magnus' deep red skin turned a little bit darker on the top of his cheeks. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, clearly not expecting the compliment. "Thanks, I guess. Um, when you're done, do you want to take that tour I offered yesterday?" Alec nodded. "Okay, great. Come up when you're finished." Magnus stumbled out of the cave and nearly sprinted up the stairs, only sparing a moment to look back at Alec like Magnus didn't know how he got there.

Alec shrugged off the weird behavior. He was sure that Magnus had come down the stairs fully preparing himself for Alec's thrown insults, and was shocked at his kindness. _See, monster? I can be nice sometimes,_ Alec thought.

* * *

><p>It did not take Alec long to finish his breakfast, and he made his way to the kitchen when he was done. He knew Magnus liked to spend his time there to talk to all his servants. Alec stopped at the archway leading into the room when he heard his name spoken.<p>

"He's fine, _better _than fine. I think he's sick or something. He said my cooking wasn't bad!" That was Magnus' confused voice.

"What did I tell you? He's not mean; he's only lashing out because he was separated from that Hodge character." Alec figured that Catarina was honestly the only sane one in the palace.

Alec cleared his throat when he walked in and went straight to put his plate in the sink. He walked over to the table Magnus was sitting at and plopped himself down. "Good morning." The was addressed to the entire room.

All the bustling cups and plates and silverware stilled their movements. They held their breath, seemingly waiting for him to explode. One fork moved to keep wiping off the dish he was working on, but a nearby cup shushed him.

"_What?_" Alec snapped, making everyone flinch back noticeably. This was getting old. "Why is everyone looking at me like that? It's not like you haven't all seen me before."

"You said, '_Good morning_,'" Malcolm, as if that cleared up everything. He looked both ways cautiously and hopped over to Alec, leaning in conspiratorially. "Do you want some tea?" he whispered.

Alec sighed, thinking about his throbbing throat. "Sure."

Malcolm gasped loudly and leaped backwards, spilling the tea he already had in him all over the table. "He said he wants _tea!_" Malcolm announced. "Run!"

Alec scowled and watched as Magnus rolled his eyes and snatched up a dishcloth. He used it to dab up the tea. "He's terrified, because you are being friendlier than usual," Magnus shrugged.

"Do you like it better when I'm in a bad mood?" Alec asked, directing his question at a cowering Malcolm. The cup nodded viciously, and Catarina hopped from the counter onto the table, knocking against Malcolm with her spout.

"Don't pay attention to this one," Catarina motioned to Malcolm. "He doesn't know what he's saying." She took a minute to pour some more tea into Malcolm and gestured him over to Alec. A sugar bowl and a spoon came out from a cupboard, and looked at Alec expectantly. Swallowing uncomfortably, Alec took the bowl and poured two spoonfuls of sugar into Malcolm and set the teacup down. Malcolm moved closer to Alec, looking hopeful. "So any particular reason for the high spirits?"

Alec thought of Jace, and how the dream he had last night was eye-opening to his rapidly growing feelings for the blonde. It was nice, but part of Alec felt like his newfound attraction was forced; only there because Alec missed home. "Nope, no reason in particular."

Malcolm scooted a little closer, and Alec set his gaze firmly on Magnus. The little cup was giving him the puppydog eyes. "Breakfast was nice."

There was that look again; the one where Magnus seemed to not know what to do with the situation. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you." Alec didn't know what that meant, but he figured it had something to do with his sudden good mood. "Do you want me to show you the palace now?"

"No!" Malcolm whined, nearly sending the tea over the edge and onto the table again. "Why do you hate me?"

Alec figured he might as well get it over with. He lifted Malcolm to his lips and sipped the tea, slamming him back down when the damn cup started _giggling._ "Happy now?" he asked the giddy cup. Malcolm nodded.

On the bright side, the tea did wonders for his throat. "Okay, we can go on that tour now. I need to get the hell away from that cup."

* * *

><p>At first it was a little awkward, since Alec didn't really seem to be impressed by anything. Magnus knew his palace had been more stunning before Enchantress Camille had laid a curse upon it, but it was still grand in its dark glory.<p>

Still, Alec remained stubbornly passive about the whole ordeal. He was polite-nodding when he was supposed to, injecting perfectly placed 'mhmm's into the conversation and the like-but he wasn't amazed. Magnus wanted to see his blue eyes sparkle.

That was all before Magnus had mentioned the library. The second it had come up, Alec's whole demeanor had changed. He dropped his reserved, polite act and his eyes widened.

Magnus was proud of his library. It was huge; ladders were needed to reach the tops of the shelves, and a glass spiral staircase led to the second floor. One wall was made almost entirely out of stained glass; colorful light shimmered in and warmed the room.

Alec squeaked a little and turned to face Magnus in wonder.

"How many books _are there_?" he said, with his mouth hanging open a little. Magnus chuckled, finally getting what he'd hoped for.

"Enough, I hope. You're a big reader, I assume?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded mutely and then blurted, "Do you have _Robinson Crusoe_? I was reading it before I came and I've finished it before, but I would love to read it again, if you don't mind."

Magnus was happy he had heard of it before. "One of my favorites," he said. It wasn't a lie. Magnus led Alec by the elbow up the stairs and Alec glanced down through the clear glass as he walked.

"I've never walked on glass before." Alec's voice wavered a bit, and Magnus smiled.

"You won't fall, I promise. Over here." His hand delicately placed on Alec's elbow, he guided him over to one of the last bookshelves. After a quick search, he pulled out the book Alec wanted. "You can read whenever you want," Magnus told him, his heart warming at Alec's amazed, grateful smile. "There's a fireplace over there with a couch in front of it; it's really comfy to curl up on during one of these snowstorms."

"Really? I can read whenever I want to?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded, and Alec snatched the book up with the delighted grin. "Good. I'm keeping this here for tonight, then."

Magnus watched as Alec ran over to the fireplace and put the book down. On his way back to Magnus he caught sight of another one that seemed to peak his interest, and that one, along with several others, ended up on the couch before Alec walked back.

Magnus was just happy that Alec was beginning to enjoy himself.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Alec disappeared and didn't come back. Magnus had searched nearly everywhere in the palace for him, except the one place he prayed the boy would be. With Raphael riding on Chairman Meow in tow, Magnus climbed up the glass staircase of the library.<p>

He found Alec sleeping with his head on top of his book, curling black hair splayed across inked pages. One of his hands had fallen off the yellow cushion and was resting against the red rug on the floor. The fire burned low and made Alec's normally scowling face look boyish and innocent.

If it could, Magnus' heart would've skipped a beat.

He held his breath when he approached his sleeping guest, as if that would keep Alec from waking. Slowly, Magnus pulled the book out and dog eared the page to keep Alec's spot. He snatched up a blanket and pulled it over Alec just in case the boy got cold overnight.

"_Wow_." Magnus looked down to see that Chairman had stopped walking right behind Magnus and was waving his golden tassel tail. Raphael gave Magnus a judgy look from on top of the footstool. "First two nights in the dungeon, _no_ the kid doesn't get anything. But now that he's all comfy and warm you give him a blanket? He doesn't need a blanket, _mi principe._ He has a fire."

"Shut up, Raphael. He has blankets downstairs. I already looked."

"Thanks to _Ragnor_," Raphael pointed out. Alec stirred from under his blanket heap and Magnus motioned for Raphael to lower his voice.

"Come on, let him sleep," Magnus whispered, walking down the stairs. _Maybe now Alec would stop being stubborn and insisting to sleep in the dungeon like some common prisoner, _Magnus hoped.


End file.
